Let Me Love You
by Fremione-loveneverdies
Summary: Hermione has had a rough love life, and Fred comes to the rescue, proving that she is beautiful, and worth it.


Hermione really didn't know just how beautiful she was. Fred hated seeing her so upset, just because his brother couldn't see that, and as a matter- of- fact, neither could half the population of Hogwarts. The small percentage of students that really could see her true beauty consisted of Fred, because he actually paid attention.

_Much as you blame yourself,_

_You can't be blamed for the way that you feel_

_Had no example of a love_

_That was even remotely real._

She had even gone through several relationships, but no one really seemed to appreciate her. They all treated her horribly, and Fred raged at the thought of some of those. Many times she ran back to the common room late at night, crying, with bruises up and down her arms. He had been there to comfort her each time.

_How can you understand_

_Something that you never had?_

_Ooh, baby if you let me_

_I can help you out with all of that._

Tonight was no exception. Why she would want to go out with a bloody git like my brother Ron, I have no idea. All I know is that she's here, and upset, and needs comforting.

_Girl let me love you_

_And I will love you,_

_Until you learn to love yourself_

He sat down beside her on the couch, as she curled up. "Hey, 'Mione." Fred said, putting an arm around her as she sobbed. "What did Ron do?" He clenched his teeth. "N-nothing." Hermione said, but knew that he didn't believe her. "Well, we were supposed to go on a date at the Three Broomsticks, but as I was walking to meet him there, I saw him snogging a Ravenclaw third year." She sniffled. "W-when I confronted him about it; he just said I was a bossy, ugly as crap whore."

_Girl let me love you_

_I know your trouble_

_Don't be afraid_

_Girl let me help_

"Why, that little….." he stopped as Hermione glared at him. "Look, Hermione. He is a bloody git to not realize just how beautiful and amazing you are. He doesn't deserve a girl as great as you are. You may not believe me, but it is true."

_Girl let me love you_

_And I will love you_

_Until you learn to love yourself_

She looked down and shook her head. "Fred, I know you are just saying that to make me feel better. What he said was true. I am bossy, I am ugly, and from the way I've been going between boys recently, I probably am classified as a whore." _Man, she has some self-esteem issues, _he thought to himself.

_Girl let me love you_

_A heart in numbness_

_Is brought to life_

_I'll take you there._

Fred couldn't believe this. He raised her chin up, so she was looking into his eyes. "Hermione," he sighed "You may not know this, but I love you. I have for quite some time now, and I will NOT let you talk about yourself like this. Guys have no right to treat you that way."

_Hey, hey_

_(Girl let me love you)_

_Girl let me love you, baby, oh_

_(Girl let me love you)_

_Girl let me love you, baby_

_(Girl let me love you)_

_Let me love you,_

_Let me love you,_

_Oh, Ooh_

She blushed, but smiled at him nonetheless. "R-really?" "Yes, really." Fred tucked a strand of loose hair behind her ear, and wiped away the last of her tears. "Hermione, you really are beautiful." He leaned in for a sweet kiss, and brushed his lips lightly past hers.

_I can see the pain behind your eyes,_

_ It's been there for quite a while_

_ I just wanna be the one_

_ To remind you what it is to smile, yeah_

_I would like to show you_

_What true love can really do_

_She returned the kiss, and ran her fingers softly through his hair. When they broke apart, Hermione gave him a light smile. "Now, how about that Hogsmeade date, 'Mione?" "But it has already past, it is 9 'o clock at night!" She looked absolutely bewildered. "Come on, loosen up!" Fred picked her up bridal style, and began to carry her to a secret passageway. "Let's go, I know a secret way."_

_Girl let me love you_

_And I will love you_

_Until you learn to love yourself_

_Girl let me love you_

_I know your trouble_

_Don't be afraid,_

_Girl let me help._

_ They finally got to the Three Broomsticks, and thanks to a quick spell cast by Hermione, of course, they passed as adults. "Two butterbeers, please." Fred ordered, and set Hermione down in a booth. "Since when did you like me, Fred?" she questioned. "Since always."_

Girl, let me love you,

And I will love you,

Until you learn to love yourself

Girl, let me love you,

A heart in numbness

Is brought to life,

I'll take you there

Oh, oh, oh, hey

Girl, let me love you, baby

(Girl, let me love you)

Let me love you

Girl, let me love you, baby

(Girl, let me love you)

Girl, let me love you, baby

(Girl, let me love you)

Let me love you

Girl, let me love you, baby

_For every heart that beats (x4)_

Heart that beats (x4)

Girl, let me love you,

And I will love you,

Until you learn to love yourself

Girl, let me love you,

I know your trouble

Don't be afraid,

Girl, let me help

Girl, let me love you,

And I will love you,

Until you learn to love yourself

Girl, let me love you,

_A heart in darkness_

_Is brought to life,_

I'll take you there

(Girl, let me love you)

Darlin', let me love you, baby

Love you, baby, hey

(Girl, let me love you)

Let me love you, baby

You, babe

Ooh, ooh, oh


End file.
